


Unknown number

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [27]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Blackmail, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Someone saw Lucas and Eliott kissing[post Mercredi 10:40]





	1. Chapter 1

Eating lunch with the girls at the foyer had become Lucas’s new thing. Unlike with the boys, he didn’t feel forced to talk about boobs and sex and wasn’t paranoid of them calling out for saying ‘gay’ things. Sure, Daphné was a bit intense but Alexia was so bubbly and it felt good to renew with Emma.

As they were eating, Lucas felt his phone buzz, his heart skipped a beat thinking that it was Eliott. Maybe he wanted them to meet up again or maybe he just wanted to come over, regardless Lucas was excited to see the message. But he was instead met with a surprise. The message was a picture of Eliott and him kissing on the school balcony. He was stunned, he was sure that no one was around them when they kissed, how could this happen to him? He chewed on his lip nervously trying to figure out what he should do.

> [12:34]  **Unknown number:**  Tell everything or I’ll send it to everyone. Might want to be more careful next time.

Anxiety twisted in his stomach at the thought of someone sending this to the whole school and outing him.

Manon caught his panic from the corned of the eyes. “Is everything okay?” she asked, concerned. She knew something was up with him but didn’t want to press or anything. Lucas will open up when he’s ready.

“I…yeah. It’s just, I realized I wrote the wrong answer in my test this morning,” Lucas lied.

“If you hadn’t bolted out of class and left it unfinished you would’ve figured your mistake,” Imane said and, although she didn’t exactly know what was up, she was right. If Lucas hadn’t bolted out of the classroom to meet Eliott, this picture wouldn’t exist in the first place.

Lucas stood up feeling faint and dizzy. He needed to talk to Eliott about this. He excused himself and ran outside, desperately looking for Eliott. He reached for his phone, texting him with trembling hands.

> [12:37] **Lucas:** We need to talk. Someone saw us together this morning… Please Eliott

Lucas was now curled up behind the school building, where he was out of sight. He could feel a sense of panic building up inside him and Eliott had not yet answered him back. The older boy had left him without even giving Lucas a kiss. Lucas sighed reaching for his phone again to text him one more time.

> [12:45]  **Lucas:**  Eliott please, I don’t feel well…
> 
> [12:46] **Lucas:**  I’m behind the school, please just call me, I need to talk to you

Minutes passed and Lucas grew more and more anxious. He had been checking his phone every five seconds, making sure he didn’t miss Eliott’s text…but there was none.

Lucas was now having a full blown panic attack. He felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest. It was getting hard to breath and his vision was blurring. He hadn’t gotten an attack this bad since the night Mika had found him. But now, in this moment, he felt like everything around him was falling apart. The panic being sparked by the fact that he had no control over anything, not even his own relationship. He brought his knees to his chest and put his head down trying to calm himself but it was no use. He was dreading going to class, knowing that he wasn’t well enough to even sit up for the whole lecture. What if the person who saw him was in his class?

At this rate he had given up hope on Eliott showing up. He was trying to mentally prepare himself to face everyone as the bell was about to ring. Just as he was about to stand, he heard a quiet yet concerned voice.

‘‘ _Lucas?_ ’‘


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas looked up, his clouded eyes meeting Eliott’s fearful ones. His hair were more of a mess than usual and his seemed a bit short of breath.

Eliott crouched down to Lucas’s level just as the bell went off, signaling the start of third period. “Hey…I tried to get here as fast as I could-” He stopped himself mid-sentence, seeing Lucas haleting and struggling to breathe.

“They’re gonna know- They’re all- I can’t-” He shook his head frantically, feeling his throat tightening.

He was having a panic attack.

Eliott put his hurt feelings aside and help the struggling boy. Although he was hurt by Lucas’s previous words concerning mentally ill people, Eliott wasn’t going to leave him to himself while he was having a panic attack over something he was partly responsible of.

“Hey, Lucas,” Eliott said in a soothing, calming voice. “Everything is going to be okay. I’m gonna need you to try and take deep breaths.”

He coached him through his breathings, telling Lucas when to breathe in and out, doing it with him. It was working wonder, Lucas had almost recovered a regular breathing rhythm when his heart suddenly picked up again, causing the younger boy to start wheezing.

Immediately, Eliott grabbed his hands, intertwining their fingers together. “Slow breaths. In…and out. I’m right here if anything happens,” he assured.

Once Lucas had gained his normal breathing, Eliott smiled softly. “How are you feeling? A little better?”

Lucas nodded gently. “Just a little but…I’m still so scared. How could you be so calm about all of this? We’re about to be  _outed_ , don’t you understand? I can only imagine what they’re all gonna say about us, all the stories they’ll make up about me. And worst of all:  _Chloé._  She’s gonna be  _furious_ with me, Eliott. There is  _nothing_  we can do about this situation. We can’t deny it, we can’t-

Eliott reached out and wiped the tears trickling down Lucas’s face. ’‘Shh,” he murmured calmly, knowing how easy it was to trigger a second panic attack after going through one. “Let’s not worry about that now.”

“But, Eliott-”

“I understand that you weren’t ready to come out and that it should’ve been your choice  _when_  and  _how_  you come out. It’s really shitty to out someone like that but, I’m here, okay? And, your friends are too. If they really are your friends, they won’t care who you like. Whoever has a problem with it can fuck off.” Lucas’s lips twitched. “And, for Chloé… Yes, you’ve hurt her feelings and played with her heart but, she’ll get over it. Everybody gets their heart hurt, Lucas. It’s life.”

Lucas sniffled and Eliott pulled the smaller boy into his embrace. He pushed his face in Eliott’s chest, breathing in that comforting scent that’s just…Eliott.

“You have to live for yourself, Lucas, because life isn’t worth it if you can’t be fully yourself.”

Lucas’s phone went off in his lap and he pulled away from Eliott, anxiously checking the message. It was from Daphné.

> [13:10]  **Daphy:** Erm…what’s this? 
> 
> [13:10]  **Daphy:**  *photo attached*
> 
> [13:11]  **Daphy:**  I just received it from an unknown number

He gulped thickly and showed the screen to Eliott.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas waited anxiously for Daphné in the foyer with Eliott. He had asked her to meet him there after her class in order to explain everything.

“What if the photos gets sent to other people before Daphné gets here?”

Eliott turned in his seat, facing Lucas. “When taking a decision, everyone has two choices. Maybe this person will leak the photos…or, maybe they won’t. I’m not that person, therefore, I can’t know what they will do. I can’t promise you that it won’t happen, that the photos won’t be sent to the whole school just like I can’t know if they’ll send it to everybody because this isn’t my decision to take. What I  _can_  tell you is that I’ll be there for you…whatever happens. So, just try to calm down, Lucas. I’m here.” He reached for Lucas’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “No matter what.”

If they hadn’t been at school, in front of large windows, at high risk of a second exposure, Lucas would’ve kissed him but their moment was interrupted by an out of breath Daphné walking through the foyer’s door, the heels of the boots clicking on the tiles. “I came as fast as I could. What’s going on?”

Lucas sighed. “I need your help- I mean, we need your help. Someone sent me this picture from a masked number during lunch and threatened to show everyone,“ he said, frustrated, almost on the verge of tears.

Eliott put his hand on Lucas’s thigh in support. ’‘Can you help?” Eliott added, looking up at the blonde girl.

Daphné pulled her eyebrows. “I can try but…why haven’t you said anything! I thought we were all your friends Lucas. You should’ve told us as soon as you guys got together. You know that we would have all supported you. I mean look at you two, you’re just perfect for each other and you’re so cute together. Eliott is so hot too, I can already imagine everyone being jealous of you two. You’re gonna be  _the_  hit couple in school now that Charles is gone. We gotta tell Manon about this, she’ll be so happy that you found someone.” She chuckled in excitement grabbing her phone, about to tell everything to the brunette.

The new hit could? He and Eliott weren’t even a couple. They hadn’t talked about it.

“Daphné,” Lucas warned, a little panicked, seeing her type on her phone. Was she going to tell all the girls? “I…I’m  _not_  ready to come out, I- What are you doing?!” He snatched the phone from her hands.

“Hey! It’s my phone!”

Lucas didn’t look at the phone. He didn’t care about Daphné’s phone or what 'secrets’ she was hiding in it. It’s just, she was known to spread gossips and he really didn’t want her to say anything to anyone. Not yet. “I won’t snoop in your phone but, promise that you won’t tell everyone. I’m _not_ ready for that yet. And…Eliott and I haven’t talked things over. Just, please, let us figure this thing out first.”

She sighed and nodded. “Promise me I’ll be the first to know when you two are official?” Lucas rolled his eyes and agreed, giving Daphné her phone back. “Okay, do you have any idea who it could be?” she asked.

Lucas shook his head. “We were outside the classroom.  _Anyone_  could’ve seen.”

“I shouldn’t have kissed you…this is all my fault,” Eliott said, feeling responsible for the picture.

“Are you kidding? This isn’t on you, I even went in for a  _second_  kiss. We both should’ve been more careful,” Lucas corrected, cupping Eliott’s face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. Eliott caught Lucas’s gaze, forgetting for a moment that Daphné was there before snapping back to her. They weren’t alone. Lucas cleared his throat and stepped back, not even realizing what he had done. This is what got them in trouble in the first place. “Imane was with me in the class. Maybe she saw something?” 

Daphné was trying her hardest not to squeal at how cute they were. “Okay. I’ll text the crew.” She opened her phone, pulling up the group chat, calling an emergency meeting at the foyer. “Maybe one of them can help us.’' 


End file.
